The present invention relates to a photographic film package, and more particularly to a photographic film package in which a high speed film has been previously loaded and which has a lens.
Photographers often carry a camera on trips, excursions or holidays, to take commemorative or souvenir pictures. However, because cameras are precision instruments and relatively massive and heavy, they are sometimes inconvenient to carry about. In addition tot he inconveniences of carrying the camera, one often forgets to take the camera along. In in fact one takes no camera along but decides to take pictures at a resort or the like, it is expensive to buy new camera on the trip. Even if the cost can be ignored, it is often hard to find a camera shop in the vicinity.
Accordingly, it would be quite desirable to be able to buy a low-cost film package with a taking lens, which could be sold wherever photographic film is sold. Such a film package should be disposable after one use. The disposable film package, after the exposure of all frames of the film, would then be forwarded to a photo shop or photo laboratory without removing the film, where the exposed film would be removed and developed to make prints therefrom while the used film package with the taking lens but now without the film would be scrapped.
To keep the cost low, the disposable film package would have to be quite simple in structure, be comprised by only a few parts, and be easily assembled. Accordingly, the exposure control means of the disposable film package would also have to be simple and cheap and desirably capable of effecting a proper exposure control under various photographic conditions. For this reason, it would be desirable to provide a film having a high sensitivity or speed, for instance ASA 100 to 1600, in the disposable film package.
Although such a disposable film package having a simple exposure control and a high speed film would be usable for dark scenes such as indoors, one might forget to reset the exposure control when using the film package under bright photographic conditions such as in sunshine. Conversely, one might forget the necessary adjustment of the exposure control when using the film package indoors after outdoor use. Therefore, there would be various possibilities for error when using such a disposable film package.